


okinawa

by mingowow



Series: we were always a movie [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Idol Verse, M/M, Traveling Boyfriends, whimsy and romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingowow/pseuds/mingowow
Summary: they had made a promise to one another years ago that they would always find at least a couple times each year to travel together.





	okinawa

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first part in a series i plan on writing. each fic will be centered around a different trip mingyu and minghao take throughout their lives together! the timeline is non-linear but they all take place in the same canon idol universe. here is the first installment~
> 
> unbeta'd, sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated ^^
> 
> please enjoy!!

Mingyu sleeps on the plane. It’s a good thing he doesn’t have the window seat.

But then again, he never takes the window because this is _always_ what happens. It could be the shortest flight, an hour to Jeju, and Mingyu would fall asleep. He falls asleep everywhere. On buses, in taxis, in waiting rooms, at the arrivals gate in the airport.

So that’s why he always takes the aisle seat, because he know he will fall asleep. And then at least Minghao will have the window, something to look at, while his boyfriend is passed out beside him.

The taller’s mouth is slack and they’ve only been up in the air maybe thirty minutes, but Minghao can already see the saliva collecting, ready to spill. 

With a small sigh, he reaches over and taps Mingyu’s cheek, making the other snuffle in his sleep but not fully wake up. Instead, his head just lolls to the side and his jaw closes itself naturally.

Minghao can’t help but smile a little.

The pair had been bickering all morning before their flight. Occasional tifts weren’t uncommon, all couples argue sometimes and they were definitely no exception given their personalities. But traveling was always something that they did really well together, so it was odd how a miscommunication about where their passports were and a dumb ‘why-did-you-have-to-pack-so-many-outfits?’ spat about their suitcase weight had occurred. 

Once they got through security, things had settled. Minghao was a bit uneasy on whether they were all good or not, considering the expression Mingyu had shot his way when it came to light that his accusation of Mingyu misplacing the passports turned out to be incorrect (Minghao had actually left them on top of the microwave).

But when they had taken a seat to wait for boarding, Mingyu had reached over and laced their fingers, a soft hum wafting from his lips. Minghao’s heart might have clenched just a bit, even if the gesture and moment was so commonplace and simple.

This trip was long overdue.

They had made a promise to one another years ago that they would always find at least a couple times each year to travel together, even if it was just a short weekend getaway. And they were pretty good about sticking to it. But it was already June and they hadn’t found the time to go anywhere yet. Their last trip had been in September, to visit Minghao’s parents.

It was both and neither of their faults. Work had picked up for them individually, Mingyu landing a new MC gig on a brand new game show; his scheduled was packed mostly because he was trying to fit in as much as he could before he had to take off for his military service. And Minghao’s appearances overseas had suddenly ramped up too. He’s spent more days in China this year than in Korea, where he’s (finally) permanently put down his personal roots.

And with him being overseas so much, he hasn’t gotten too much time with Mingyu. The most he’s seen him has been their sporadic Seventeen related appearances, a couple of festivals and a new endorsement deal roll-out.

Minghao had been the one to suggest the trip and while Mingyu was usually always eager and willing to agree to any trip of any kind, he had hesitated this time. Not because he didn’t want to, Minghao knew that, but because of how busy things had been lately. It was very different compared to the last year they had, full of breaks and easy-going activities.

“It was just a thought,” Minghao had said, backing down. “We can do it another time.”

“No,” Mingyu replied quickly. “No, we should do it.”

“You’re sure?” 

The taller nodded, smiling easily the way he always seemed to. “It’ll be good. I’ve missed you.”

Minghao’s heart had clenched _ever so slightly_ then too.

When the pilot announces they’ll be beginning their descent soon, Minghao reaches over and grasps his boyfriend’s bicep, giving it a gentle squeeze and shake. When Mingyu doesn’t fully wake, he flicks at his ear.

Minghao grins when the other whines, swatting at him through his sleepiness. As an apology, he lifts a hand to fix Mingyu’s ruffled hair, the MC’s eyes fluttering shut again as he leans into the touch. 

Mingyu insists on lugging their suitcase, forcibly yanking it from the other’s hand when he had started dragging it away from luggage carousel. 

“It’s my turn,” Mingyu tells him.

This is one of their little games. They alternate things like this: hefting their luggage, changing the bedsheets, picking which restaurant to eat out at. Minghao’s eyes narrow, trying to recall who had the duty last. Mingyu disrupts his thoughts.

“When we visited your parents, you pulled the suitcase.”

Minghao blinks. “We each had our own suitcases for that trip.”

“Yeah, so you pulled a suitcase.”

“So did you!” Minghao laughs.

Mingyu glances back over his shoulder and simply grins, his canines poking out. He picks up his speed, long legs stretching out further and increasing the distance between them as they head for the taxi lane.

And that’s the end of that discussion.

They had booked a villa with an ocean view, something clean and white and minimalist. It was both their tastes and even if the space was much too big for just the two of them, it was a nice fit. Finding a place to stay on their trips had been an interesting learning experience when it came to all the knowledge Minghao held about Mingyu.

Usually when the two of them travel together, they hardly spend any time at their accomodation anyway. They are both the adventurous and curious types when it comes to traveling; they always want to go out and soak up as much as they can. The hotel rooms and villas and beach bungalows have always mostly been a place to rest at the end of the day and to clean up.

But even with this fact very obvious between them, Mingyu still labors intensely over choosing a place to stay. It’s not just location or seclusion he looks at; it’s everything.

Minghao had found a handful of villas in prime location for this trip, close to or even on secluded beaches for them to enjoy. And while Mingyu hadn’t flat out _rejected_ them, Minghao could read his reaction so easily.

He’d sigh a little, letting out a hum in thought before puffing out his cheeks one by one, left to right to left again. Minghao had known for years what that means: Mingyu isn’t sold.

One place he was against because the bedroom was too brightly colored; the walls were a seafoam green and the bedding a bright blue. Another place had too little kitchen counter space, which Minghao said was ridiculous because they always eat out anyway (“But what if I _wanted_ to cook something?” Mingyu had pressed.)

So the one they finally settled on was clean and simply decorated, white and chrome with the occasional (acceptable) pop of color. The kitchen was large and spacious, big enough for any cooking Mingyu wished to do (that he never actually would, Minghao reminded him multiple times).

When they arrive, Mingyu kicks off his shoes as giddily as a little kid, dropping the suitcase right near the door and scurrying through the house to explore. Minghao’s approach is a bit slower, wandering through at his own pace and smiling when Mingyu calls out to him different things he’s discovered.

“Oh my god, Hao! Come check out the view!”

Minghao follows the other’s voice to the balcony along the back of the living room space. The breeze sweeping in feels refreshing against his face and he allows his eyes to fall shut as he blindly steps outside.

He feels Mingyu slip a hand low around his waist and he opens his eyes at the touch, blinking against the sunlight. 

“Incredible,” Mingyu says. Minghao nods silently in agreement.

Below them is a stretch of gorgeous beach. The water is clear enough that Minghao can easily make out the sandy bottom and the rocks and shells scattered about it. 

But what really gets him is how isolated the area seems to be. Down a ways, he can make out a couple of people strolling down the beach, but it’s far enough away that he knows they can’t be really seen. The thought of having such privacy is an exciting one, enough to make him reconsider going out and exploring their entire trip. If it’s remote enough, staying around the villa and the beach might be nice too. Just him and Mingyu.

“Maybe we can stay in a bit more this time. What do you think?” Mingyu asks, his fingers gently squeezing Minghao’s side.

The dancer smiles at how in sync they are before nodding and leaning his head back to rest on the taller’s shoulder.

A short while later, they wander hand-in-hand down the road to a local supermarket.

Grocery shopping is one of those things that Minghao never knew he would grow to cherish so much.

Back in Korea, they usually get their groceries delivered. It’s convenient for a multitude of reasons, but a domestic activity that Minghao sometimes misses.

Now, it’s nice. It’s like they are just an average couple. Given the time of day (and perhaps where they’re staying), the supermarket is empty sans a few elderly folks. There’s some old Japanese ballad playing through a crackly sound system and Minghao feels like his life is all too cinematic right now.

He’s brought back to reality when Mingyu links their fingers, shopping basket in his other hand as he tugs Minghao towards the produce section.

Holding hands like this, with intent but also so naturally with ease, in public for anyone to see… it’s a different experience. Neither of them are wearing masks, especially not with how warm and beautiful the weather is. They don’t even have hats or sunglasses right now. Minghao has a flash of nerves, but when he looks around and sees that the few people around them could care less about these two twenty-something guys looking at bundles of mushrooms, he lets out his breath.

It’s all so domestic and nice: Mingyu showing him various avocados and looking for help on picking the best ones. Mingyu asking if he wants fish or chicken for dinner tonight. Mingyu picking up a piece of slightly stale free sample bread and popping it into Minghao’s mouth like it’s the most casual thing in the world.

And it is, privately. But doing so in the open like this is pretty new. Minghao thinks he could get used to it.

Maybe this is how things would be if they weren’t idols. If nobody cared about who they were, they could openly go wherever they wanted, no need for hats or masks or sneaking around. They wouldn’t have to be constantly aware of their surroundings and the people there too.

But Minghao knows it’s not that simple. If they weren’t idols, he never would have met Mingyu in the first place. Sure, he could still have these simple, domestic moments with somebody else… but them not being with Mingyu makes them so much less appealing.

“You alright?” Mingyu’s voice rings out. Minghao glances over at his boyfriend, whose eyebrows are raised and head slightly tilted in what appears to be concern.

Minghao smiles at him, knocking their shoulders lightly. “I’m great.”

On the walk back to their place, Minghao peels an orange and alternates feeding both of them wedges. Mingyu makes them stop when they pass a woman walking her Akita, squatting down and showering the dog in ear rubs and chin scratches. 

Minghao records the moment in his memory, burned into his eyes and tucked safely away for him to pull up in the future and recall fondly.

It’s still light out when they start cooking together. The kitchen is huge, so much room that there is no need to bump into one another or brush elbows; but Mingyu still finds excuses to slip behind Minghao and rest his cheek against his hair as he peers over his shoulder, supervising him as he cuts up bell peppers. Minghao typically dislikes being bothered when he’s working like this, but he feels light and airy right now, so he soaks up the attention.

By the time they plate things up, the sun is just starting to set. The view stretched along the ocean is stunning: saturated golden oranges and pinks, the water sparkling beneath it. 

They set up the round, intimate table on the balcony and eat in nearly silence, only the occasional soft comment about how delicious the fish is or how nicely the wine pairs with it.

Normally, the pair clean things up right away, but time seems to running on a different speed here for the both of them. Mingyu tops off their wine glasses and they each lean back in their chairs, watching the last bit of sun disappear into the horizon line.

“We should’ve picked up some fireworks,” Mingyu suddenly speaks up.

Minghao smiles, fond memories bubbling up in his memory. He reaches out his arm and loops it around the other’s, their palms moving in sync to connect and link fingers.

“We can get some tomorrow.”

“Can we seriously look into getting a dog?” Mingyu asks randomly. He’s not looking at Minghao, instead out at the ocean, his feet propped up on the balcony railing.

They had obviously talked about having a dog multiple times but it’s never happened. They’re always too busy or traveling about; plus, they only officially moved into their own place together last year.

Minghao is reminded of a dream of his, one that always fluttered about in this back of his mind when he was younger: an older version of himself with a home along the beach, shared with his lover and… a dog.

He lets out a laugh and Mingyu looks over at him curiously.

“Let’s start doing some searching when we get back.”

A high-pitched squeal erupts out of Mingyu as he excitedly wiggles about in his seat. Minghao rolls his eyes but reaches out a hand to rest on his boyfriend’s knee.

Short snippets play through his mind of the two of them walking along the exact beach before them, a pup jumping around at their feet.

The flight to Okinawa may have been short, but airports and travel always zap a bit of life out of Minghao. It’s still pretty early in the evening but it doesn’t need to be said that he’s ready to turn in for the night; Mingyu already knows.

Freshly showered, Minghao pads into the master bedroom to see Mingyu shirtless and sitting cross-legged on the bed. His back is hunched over as he scrolls through his phone, mindlessly nibbling on his lower lip. Like this, Minghao thinks he looks a lot younger than twenty-seven years old.

When he flicks off the hall light, Mingyu looks up at him and smiles, automatically setting his phone aside and scouting back in the bed.

The blinds on the glass sliding doors in the room aren’t drawn down but with how private this place feels, Minghao doesn’t worry about it this time. When the room is quiet enough, he can even hear the faint lapping of waves on the shore. It’s quite calming.

Mingyu must want to be big spoon tonight, a rarity if Minghao is being honest, because as soon as Minghao slides under the duvet, his boyfriend is tugging him in and pressing his chest against him. They giggle like a pair of schoolboys, Minghao doesn’t even know why, but he accepted long ago that there doesn’t have to be an explanation to their happiness. It just is what it is.

Eventually settling down, Minghao is a hair away from dreamland when he feels Mingyu whisper against the skin behind his ear. He can’t audibly can’t make out what he says, but he knows it just from instinct. Even if it’s not something they exchange verbally very often (they are more the types to display it in actions and gestures), Minghao can tell that’s what it is.

His chest fills with warmth and he blindly brings one of Mingyu’s hands to his mouth, kissing at his palm and whispering his own similar admission. 

He feels Mingyu smile against his skin before he drifts away to the lullaby of softly breaking waves.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gyuwuhao)! :)


End file.
